My Broken Heart
by TheOneBriarRose
Summary: Amy is tired of the monotonousness of her life, she wants to forget her memories with a certain hedgehog, so she enrolls in a course to concentrate on herself; but things get complicated when those memories come back to life when the hero returns to her life and on the other hand an opponent wants to seduce her with his gaze. All of this while she waits to go for college.
1. All Along

AN: Hi , first of all I want to say that this is my first story. Be respectful and don't be rude to anyone. If you want to leave a review, please make it a constructive criticism. If you want to leave me a comment or a little tip to improve my writing skills, send me a private message and if I feel comfortable with your idea or I see fit, I'll see where to put it in practice. Also, be patience with the updates, I'm still studying so I hope you understand. Remember, always be kind.

Prologue

She knew this would happen. She knew it all the time just didn't want to admit it. It was always the same with him. Every time she took a step ahead of him and tried to focus on other things, he appeared out of the blue. She believed this time, events would happen with a different light but at the end of the day, she always got to carry a bag of disappointment. With each day, her sincere heart suffered more and more. She realized we would never take her into account, she wasn't that valuable for him anyways.

She was nothing more than a friend, and it stabbed her already weak soul. She yearned that every word that left his mouth was true. She thought the kiss they shared was burning within and the electric spark was real. Both felt that. But that will be lying to herself.

So, she did what he always did best.

Run...

Passengers bound for Station Square, you can aboard now at port 306.

Her pace was increasing in each second. Her beating was echoing in her sensitive ears, in her mind her thoughts were flying like butterflies in a colourful garden. Her perfect jade orbs were full of tears that escaped to her cheeks. Her mind plagued with thoughts of his flirtatious smile and accompanying his manly voice, talking so heroically.

'Come on Amy, you can do it. Snap out of it'

"AMES!"

'And I thought I was never going to hear that again'

Her tears painted her face, sadness reflected an her body stopped moving.

"Please, just listen to me" said a certain cerulean and handsome hedgehog.

"I don't want to hear anything because there's nothing left to say." Desperately he grabbed her dainty arm. He wished, he craved that she'd listened to his pleas. Just this time.

"Just go away, please."

Passengers bound for Station Square, you can aboard now at port 306

In an attempt, she tried to escape from his grasp, but she couldn't. He pulled her backwards, making her drop her case out of surprise, she mentally swore when she felt her back hit his toned chest, this made the pink hedgehog's cheek turned a bright red. At this rate, her heart beated faster than ever. The memories flowed into her mind like a river, she wasn't that strong, he was her weakness. Her thick eyelashes moisturized with tears and her voice lost.

"Please Amy, look at me."

"I can't. Stop doing this." She moved her fingers, signalling in between them.

Unconsciously, the male hedgehog started to wrap his strong arms around her petite waist. This only made the sobs of the young beauty louder.

She hated the fact that he was still like this, acting like he cared, pretending to be someone who cherish her friendship and maybe something more. Sometimes, he even seemed oblivious to her feelings.

Passengers bound for Station Square, this is the last call. You may aboard now at port 306.

"Sonic, I really need to go." She said.

"Please let me go. Let this go."

He's lost his opportunity. He could only set her free. Tears started to well up in his eyes. His pretty emerald orbs shinning with hurt and his confidence fading. He'd felt this was the perfect day and was sure she, like always, would declare her undying love and say he was the one for her. But that wasn't the case today. He'd been so late, so slow and how he regret it. He didn't know if her heart was near or for his reach for that matter.

Her figure started to fade away in the distance. His once cocky personality crumbled and was totally defeated. Half of their lifetime, he'd known of her true feelings and had ignored or played with them. She was a nuisance, a crazy, a fan girl, a stalker and a lovesick puppy.

He had no idea what was to become. Now it was the opposite. Rejection hit him hard and made him realize...

'I am such a fool'


	2. Colors of the mind

**PRESENT DAY**

"Hun, I already told you. You look perfect with everything."

"I'm not sure. What do you think about this? Dainty fingers touching a black skirt with defined pallets. To combine, she put on a purple collar sweater, long white socks and black heels.

"You look ravishing, you just need a little something on your hair, here" said her dearest friend Rouge the bat, usually described as a curvy woman and that had a body to kill for. Amy could only wish. She didn't noticed but, the pink hedgehog's body grown it's own curves: perky chest, petite waist and wide hips, this gaining undesirable attention, making the males' eyes roam over her body.

"Ready for the hunt!" Rouge said after curling Amy's quills -like hair.

The female hedgehog approached the mirror to look herself. Her eyes were wide open and so was her smile, showing pearly white teeth, the colour of her blouse contrasted with her jade orbs, not only that but her now mature figure looked stunning.

With a high spirit , Amy took a white purse to complement her outfit and the keys of her new pink car.

"So, are you ready gem?"

"I think so." She said at the same time she started her car.

Today was the day. After years, she would see him. Slowly, so slowly her happiness turned into angst. Her thoughts were slapping her. 10 years have passed and her heart still feels incomplete. Her memories haven't changed, her heart wasn't entire. It wasn't like she would forget everything that happened in a few days. She had already forgave him, but her heart and her soul could not forget. Could not let go.

In past times, she even went to dates. The first ones were basically rebounds, but only with one or two felt a real connection, they were specials until they bid farewell. She hated each time, she hated the fact her soul broke so easily.

For them it was just one more trophy, one more that fell into their trap. For them, she was weak. She wasn't worth it, she wasn't valuable enough.

Along the way, at the sound of silence, all those bad memories of awful dates returned to her head. She thought it was immature, little did she know it wasn't. The action to show concern for a person who caused her so much harm, so much pain. It wasn't necessarily immature.

Every time he talked and caressed another girl in front of her, was like a pinch to her chest, or the day she decided to start over and was finally taking small steps forward, he appeared with his sweet, sweet voice...

'Ames'

'Amy'

"AMY!"

"You almost pass a red light. You sure you're ok? The ivory bat face was full of worry.

"It's difficult you know, see him as if nothing, after so many years."

"Look hun, you need to keep moving, one day, your life will be over and all you could do was cry for a non-existent relationship, mourn for someone who didn't deserve you. You are fragile, you don't need an equal, you need, we crave for a partner who would support us. Just relax, everything will be all right.

"Thanks"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Amy parked her car, with sweaty hands she released the helm.

'Okay. You can do it Amy Rose. Show them. Show him.'

She got out of the car, with slow steps and shortness of breath, Amy opened the doors of the main hall.

The first thing her jade eyes appreciated, was a beautiful and colourful sign hung with the words: " Welcome alumni of Angel High School". The echoes of laughter that she had not heard in years, were alive again. Familiar voices enter her ears.

All of the moments she lived in here, unnoticed tears flowed in her cheeks. She could not cry. Not here. Not now.

In the distance, she caught a glimpse of a cream rabbit. Amy then, remembered her. Her name was Cream. Cream was a sweet girl, she was in elementary school while Amy was in high school. The small rabbit was like a younger sister to Amy, in her school days, Amy would always look for her, even when ut was Cream's first day at Angel High and Elementary School.

'Today was Wednesday, a quite busy one. A little cream coloured rabbit was making her way in the crowded hall. It was full of voices. She suddenly felt all the students' eyes on her, startling her. The rabbit started to walk a little bit faster until she collide with someone and dropped all of the books this person was carrying.

"I'm so sorry." The poor rabbit could not longer contain her feelings and her precious brown eyes started to fill with salty water.

"Hey, do not cry." Said a cheerful and younger Amy. "It's okay, we all make mistakes."

Both of them began to pick up the discarded books on the floor.

"So, tell me. What's your name?"

"My name is Cream. Thanks for being so nice to me. You don't need to keep doing it you know. Everyone is looking at us in a pretty friendly way."

"Don't put attention to them. They do not matter." Amy gave the poor rabbit a reassuring and cute smile.

Inside of the rabbit's head crossed a pure thought:

'I know she will be my friend'

The time in which they met was good, good enough to be remembered. They were there when the other need a shoulder to cry on, they were supportive to each other.

Everything in Amy Rose's world seemed to be okay, to be fine, to be grateful, until a familiar cerulean colour started to be visible in one of the corners. Amy's happiness shattered into a million pieces, she wasn't ready, she couldn't face him. He was talking to one of his old friends and he seemed to be enjoying the conversation. She eyed him carefully, he was smiling, like a true smile. His features were more defined now, if it was possible, he looked more beautiful than she recalled. His eyes were shinning with a feeling Amy haven't seen in years. He looked full of life and youthful.

In a second, his emerald orbs found her jade ones, all of his features changed, his lips forming a line and his muscles tensed.

He excused himself, then, he began to make his way towards her. Her thoughts were running in circles, and her inner self started to crumble. But, she wasn't a coward, even if it was too much pain to resist, she was Amy Rose, she didn't give up easily and she never will.

"Amy?" his smooth voice send chills to her spine and fire to her stomach.

'Act natural '

"Oh, hi Sonic."

'That sounded too cheerful, he will believe I still love him, I know in one part it is true but...'

"Amy. Are you even listening too me?"

"Sorry, I just zoned out." Blush covered her cheeks.

"How are you?" An awkward smile in his mouth.

'Honestly, I could be better '

A lie was going to slip through her tongue. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

A sigh escaped his lips, that sweet and chocolate flavoured lips of his.

"Look Amy, I know we haven't been on the best terms but, I can assure you, that I have already forget all of the bad decisions we made."

"What kind of bad decisions? Would you care to explain?"

"You already know Amy" said the cerulean hedgehog.

"If I already knew, don't you think I would not be asking?"

The speedster made a gesture, a gesture of pain, even of shame.

"Oh, wait. Are you talking about all we went through? All the precious moments we cherished?

The promises we made, if that is a bad decision for you, then I do not know nor understand why you came to me in the first place. You knew I would give in, and then, all you did was run."

"Amy, I'm sorry but..."

"Do not you dare to give me more fake excuses. You know what you did and what you didn't do. All you want to do right now is stop the accusation. You want to stop the guilt. But you can't."

The room was in silence, all that could be heard were whispers among the people. But at this point, it was too late for Amy to stop spilling the beans.

"You know Sonic, actually, I am the one who is sorry for you. You don't know what love is, you think you are the sun and that without you, nothing will finish it's course. But I have news for you, you are a selfish who is blinded by sex. I hope you enjoy your little ride Sonic the hedgehog."

She walked towards the main door and opened it, then, she was gone. She didn't care everyone see that performance.

At least, she said all that was contained in her heart for so many years.

Well, that was a long time. I know the chapters aren't so long, but If I do them longer, then you will have to wait more time so I will try to write a little bit more.

Also please leave me a review and help me improve!


	3. First Encounter

**AN:** Hello there cuties! I'm really working hard on all of these, I hope that you (at least are enjoying it) Your reviews will make me happy, so please, do not be shy and post one.

Also, if you are confused about the ages:

Amy Rose: 20

Sonic: 23

Rouge: 25

(These are the characters, for now)

I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.

And if you are confused about the dialog:

'Thoughts' or 'Flashbacks'

Notes

I do not own any of the characters nor the song

Pay attention

I really expect, my story is not boring so far, I know I still don't have developed writing skills but, I'm looking forward to it. So, without more interrumptions, here is the chapter…

Amy Rose started her car. The air making her curls twirled in rythym. The sweet and silent wind drying what once were fresh tears.

Thoughts flying in her head like birds out of cage. To make things a little better she turned on the radio.

"Little do you know

How I'm breaking while you fall asleep

Little do you know

I'm still haunted by the memories

Little do you know

I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece

Little do you know

I need a little more time"

Amy quickly shut off the radio, her rosy lips let out an ephemeral sigh. She got out of her car and prepared to enter a fancy café. When she opened the door, she was welcomed with sweet aromas and soft chatting, it was peaceful and she felt comfortable enough.

She spotted a table near a wide window, where she could see a few people pass. She sat there, in silence, until a pair of excited amethyst eyes watch her intently.

"Knuckes?" Said the pink beauty.

The sparkle extended to his lips, showing a small smile in the face of a toned red echidna.

"Hey there Amy. Long time no see huh?"

"I was tired of hearing all of your complaints at the phone." A soft laugh escaped his mouth. "By the way, I thought you were at the school reunion with Rouge."

Amy wiggled her eyebrows in a cocky way, her eyes looking at him. "So you remember her then."

An exasperated sigh was heard. "How could I forget ."

A sweet and sincere giggle echoed through Knuckles' ears.

"I am quite sure you said she wasn't just a fling, if I recall correctly you said she was a pretty girl with a great and big..."

The next thing he does is cover her mouth with his index finger, shushing her. An unbearable smirk formed on Amy's lips and she pulled off Knuckles' finger.

"I was going to say heart. I do not know what were you thinking of.

The echidna's cheeks turned as red as his skin. He was clearly embarrased.

The pink female lasted a second to realize what he was thinking. "Pervert". She softly punched him in the arm.

"I always knew you had something for the bat girl, and it is not just lust."

He simply responded by shaking his broad shoulders.

Unbeknownst to them, in the other corner of the café, a pair of emerald irises were watching their little chit chat.

A small frown was dominant on his lips. His eyebrows were as scrunched as his nose. The flame he felt within him was burning his soul. The cerulean male knew they were only friends, but that was the problem, he hated the fact that the two of them were so close, if only he could talk with her without yells, curses or even tears. He was totally jealous.

While Sonic was on fire, Knuckles and Amy were discussing until a ringtone sounded, alarming both of them.

Amy made a face and said. "Speaking of the devil."

After that being said she answered the call. "Hey Rouge ~ ." The way she said the bat's name, rolling slowly, so slowly off her tongue. Knuckles tensed a little at the sound of her name.

"I am okay, I truly am. I am actually relaxing with an old friend of us." Her jade eyes directing to her esculpted friend. " Yeah, he was nice enough to stay with me."

On the other line Rouge's eyes shot open when she heard it was a him.

"Who is it?"

"Wouldn't you want to know by yourself?"

"Come on Amy!"

"You will find out soon. I love ya!"

With that the female hedgehog hang up her phone and looked straight to amethyst eyes.

"It was lovely to see you again, but your girlfriend is making her way up to my house at this exact moment so I really need to go."

"Don't worry, I bet she ain't easy to handle."

"You have to hang out with her, she will be excited."

"I will definitely think about it. Oh and Amy you look stunning, someone could take you away."

"I am going to be fine." Finishing her sentence, she hugged him tight.

"Goodbye Knux." He winked at her.

Sonic noticed Amy was coming his way so the next time he does is grab the menu and hide his face with it. An oblivious Amy walks past him and a bell sounds when she closed the door.

Alert, his emerald irises follow her figure, until she hopps inside her car. She followed the usual route to get to her apartment. Sonic silently followed her, with moderate speed so she would not notice.

After about 30 minutes, Amy parked her car in front of a big building, which looked very elegant and modern.

When she got off of the car, his heart beat increased believing she would identify his car his blue car, how new of him, but she remained as if nothing had happened.

The creak of the door was like a whisper when she opened it. When she released the handle and the sound of the door was heard closing, she walked in and let out a heavy sigh.

A nap could do well after so much drama, she was closing the window curtains that led to the balcony when she noticed the starred sky, she was lucky she could see this landscape. The breeze gently rubbed her face, the light of the moon making all her finest features stand out. Without her consent, Sonic was admiring and worshipping her beauty.

It was always like that, he'd never, but like never-never admit it but Sonic felt attracted to Amy from the very start, the thing was he had ( and always has ) been too shy. When he watched at her in times like this, he would remember the day they met.

14 years ago...

It was a normal day for everyone, all schools opening their doors again. Beginning of the school year, a few sincere laughs and a shed tears of children who did not want to release the warm arms of their mothers.

In a particular school, the sound of the bell warned that it was time to start the class, with this the hallways emptied quickly, with a small exception:

A tender and helpless hedgehog was sitting near the principal's office, her spikes used as hair were trimmed, and her jade eyes, the color of virgin and uncharted waters, were filled with tears that did not touch the ground but , with her fragile hands she caught them.

"Amy, sweetheart, everything will be fine." The person who said this was a stylish white hedgehog with a slender body and ocean eyes.

"I want to go home." The tiny one cried.

Like glass, the heart of her mother broke into a million pieces.

"You will go home pretty, but first you have to stay here and be a good girl. You will see you'll enjoy it, you'll make friends and learn a lot."

Her mother's thumbs wiped all of her tears and sweetly shushed her.

"Show them who you are and what beautiful gift would be for them to have you as a friend. You my child, are truly a blessing, you are the most precious treasure I have and everything I could wish for. I love you and tomorrow I will too."

Carefully, she kissed her forehead and bid a goodbye. A tall and puffy sheep came out of the office and called:

"Amelia."

The petite girl snapped her head at her and nodded.

"Why don't you go to the playground?"

The poor child slowly, so slowly sat up and went to the playground. The first thing she did was run to where a swing was and began to sway. She was calm until a loud sound of a bell startled her and the front doors flew open and kids came out of it.

She stopped the swing and took a moment to look around her, never in her short life, she had seen so many children together in one place.

She was home-schooled. Her mother had always been her teacher and, being an only child mean she didn't have much contact with other children. This was new for her.

She walked and walked marvelling at the place suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue hedgehog bumped shoulders with her. Both of them, after the collision, they turned out and fell in the sand. The boy rapidly sat up and extended his hand to the girl across him. She examines it before taking it.

The female opened her mouth and all she could say was: "Thank you ehmm..."

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Mine is Amy, Amy Rose."

His eyes traced her petite form. "Your name fits you well."

The pink girl showed off her pearly teeth while she thought about her mother.

"Well, I think my mom has a creative mind."

"Where are you from?"

"I am fr-." Before she could finish her sentence, someone pushed her to the ground.

When Amy lifted her head to see who was the rude one, she saw a yellow mongoose with silky hair, her face showed utter remorse mixed with pure jealousy and anger.

"What are you doing with my Sonic?"

Amy covered her ears, the mongoose's voice sounded similar to a mosquito.

"Hold on a second Mina." Said the boy.

"Not the right moment to speak my dear."

Finally, with strength and bravery the pink female spoke:

"I do not quite understand the reason why you are fuming."

"How dare you! No one had ever spoken to me without my consent." The yellow mongoose raised her hand and slammed it against Amy's face. Sensing this was going to end bad, Sonic intervened and pushed Mina, making her causing her to slip and fall heavily.

Cries were heard in all parts of the school. Hearing this, the principal, with great worry on her face asked:

"What in someone's name happened here?"

The first to raise a hand was, of course, Mina, but Sonic presuming she was going to declare it was all Amy's fault, he spoke:

"It was Mina who caused this incident Mrs. Wool. Amy and I were playing peacefully until she slapped her."

With strong voice the principal called. "Mina Mongoose you are coming with me." The principal took Mina's hand and guided her towards the building.

Sonic turned around to see Amy was no longer behind him. He started to look for her then.

"Amy, please come on!" The boy exclaimed, he was getting anxious with each passing second. His ears were pointed to hear any sound.

Ten minutes had slipped till he heard the sound of muffled sobs, then he spotted the female : she was laying with her knees covering her face. With a soothing voice he said:

"Hey, she is gone, the principal will call her parents. I promise to you she will not do anything to you while I'm here but you have to promise me something in exchange: you have to face it because if you do not, you will let her win. Remember this, do not let anyone steal that perfect and warm smile of yours."

She looked up and threw herself to hug him. Slowly they separated but their faces were a few inches apart; this allowed them to fix their eyes on each other. Emerald eyes deeply penetrating jade jewels, their hearts pounding loudly, they felt the other could hear it.

Their lips released short, heavy breaths, from one moment to another, he raised his hand and placed it on her cheek and as if she were a porcelain doll caressed her.

Like the flash of a firefly before going out, he came over and gave her a tender kiss near her lips; then, as quickly as the sound travels, disappeared.

With a sad smile on his face, he started his car and drove away from the building. On the other hand, Amy let go of the railings of her balcony and closed the windows to return to the heat of her new home.

Overwhelming silence took over the room, felt empty, even with each of the photographs that brought to life a memory or each of the ornaments hung on the pink wall. Something small was needed and it was not a pet, Amy already possessed one as white as the clouds and stunning as a diamond.

Although Amy already knew what she needed, it seemed that the universe had not yet learned.

Was it too much to ask?

Perhaps she was not the most beautiful or the most intelligent, but she had other qualities, such as courage, effort, passion and above all love.

Before negative thoughts filled her mind, a notification of a message captivated the silence.

On the screen appeared Rouge's name with a message.

Rouge

Honey, sorry if I didn't write to you before but, to make up for all the mess today, come to the park tomorrow at 2:00 p.m.

Do not come late I will be waiting for you ;).

7:35 p.m.

Maybe tomorrow the sun will shine stronger and no matter what, she will always remember who Amy Rose is.

AN: Just a little comment, I do not hate or dislike any of the characters, it is only to develop the problem and consequently the story. Please review!


	4. Last Time

**AN: Hi! I feel so relieved now that I do not have a lot of work to do because I will be able to update frequently. I feel grateful for **_**ahmedatrees123 and Lady Sonamy for leaving a review.**_

**Amy:** 20

**Sonic: **23

**Rouge: **25

**Knuckles: **25

**I do not own any character only the plot**

_**I do not have much to say so, let's continue with the story...**_

**/X/**

**9:30 a.m.**

The sun' rays penetrated slowly through a small hole between long and soft curtains, the sweet trill of some birds could be heard.

The leaves of the trees, still wet with the morning dew, a fragile and sensitive dawn until the sun won the battle against the moon.

With her long beautiful eyelashes still brushing her cheeks, a certain hedgehog was sound asleep.

The wind murmured in her ears, incomprehensible words, the world seemed to stop, when calm and darkness took hold of her, it was all appeased, too much, suddenly an overwhelming sound of metal hitting constantly beating resonated in Amy's sharp ears.

Bewildered she rose from the warmth of her sheets to be greeted with the cold morning. After a few minutes Amy's phone vibrated on her nightstand.

She unlocked the device and the bright light made her narrow her eyes, when she adjusted her gaze, she noticed it was a message from her dear friend.

_**Rouge**_

_Babe, I need you to look presentable, maybe there will be cute boys ;) _

_Who knows?_

**9:40 a.m.**

Moving away from the comfort of her bed, Amy approached the mirror of her dresser. When she saw herself in the mirror, she realized that her hair was a little bristly but despite this, she looked naturally graceful and delicate. Her pink lips stood out on her pale face and her jade eyes were similar to galaxies, full of life, mysteries, colour and hope.

Despite wearing a baggy sweater, her body looked **glorious**, showing her long thin legs and above all, reflected her innocence and tenderness. Becoming aware of her beauty, her lips simultaneously rose and gradually showed those teeth so white.

The sleeves of the sweater covered even the fingers of her hands that touched and caressed her elbow. The joy she had found deep within her, made her let out a small laugh. Atmosphere becoming light and harmonious spreading to her mind and body and she wanted to **prove **and **show **it to everyone around.

**10:00 a.m.**

Delicately, she began to take off her clothes , hiding her curvy body with her small hands, which barely covered her large and round breasts. Her skin immediately felt chills and this caused her to run to her personal bathroom.

In one of the corners was the shower, which was closed by glass doors, next to it was a long mirror decorated with different sea shells, combining and doing thematic with the wall to which the mirror was attached, that was painted light blue.

The hedgehog lit the shower and extended her hand to check water's temperature, little by little she was putting her body in the warm water. The drops fell from her hair to her shoulders, the water became one with her, wrapping her in moisture.

Her back straightened when she felt the tingled caused by the droplets on her face. At the end of her shower, the towel covered part of her body and her hair looked darker.

**10:30 a.m.**

She went to her closet and slid the thin wooden door to reveal a saw with various outfits each one full of vibrant colours.

To look fresh but stylish, Amy choose a white sweater blouse full of black dots with a beige cotton canvas shorts and a pair of black boots. To give it a final touch, the pink hedgehog took a red crossbody. She looked again in the mirror and smiled to herself then, she winked to show **confidence **and **daring**, with this attitude, the young woman went to her bedside table where she usually leaves her keys and put them in the bag.

To style her hair, she took one of her spikes and rolled it into her curling iron, after a few seconds she gracefully dropped the strand, forming a beautiful curl, then she followed this same process with the rest of her straight hair.

After 20 minutes, her head was full of curls that seemed endless. ( 10:59 a.m.)

Each pink greed blinks with each movement even the slightest. She saw herself again in the mirror of her dressing table and gently bit her lip, something was missing. She took one of the lip gloss from her makeup bag and applied it to her already pink lips. She gave them a radiant and a little reddish touch.

Finally, she opened her jewelry box and took out a beautiful silver necklace that reached her chest. Even if she doesn't admit it, deep down she knows that she looks totally captivating and charming.

For breakfast, she looked throughout the kitchen for a single bowl, when she found it, she went to the refrigerator and took the milk. She took all the necessaries supplies for a quick cereal breakfast. Carefully, she served herself chocolate flakes and poured milk into the bowl. She grabbed her bowl and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. To her surprise there was nothing interesting or worth of her time, but nonetheless she changed the channels, changed and changed and when she was going to give up she spotted the tittle of certain movie. The movie itself was pretty good and to add flavour: it was based on a book.

The story was about a cute girl that fell in love with her neighbour, both were the same age. The girl was passionate about one particular tree: a sycamore. Part of the story was narrated under the point of view of the girl and the other half was narrated by the boy. Whenever it was the girl's turn to narrate, she would always talk and daydream about them, meanwhile the boy would talk about how much he hated the single fact that she existed.

After six years, she begins to feel that she was wrong about him being the love of her life. Unfortunately, that is just about the time that he begins to think he was wrong about her, too.

Sounded similar to Amy's ears, too much that made her remember a fraction of her own story...

**13 years ago...**

_In school, the poor girl barely spoke, sadly, in the previous year and the present she had being in different grade and section as Sonic and same section as Mina, who had made sure that no one spoke to her or had any kind of relationship with her._

_However, she couldn't prohibit something, because the friendship between the little blue hedgehog and the pink hedgehog was blooming more and more, its bond became narrower and it turned more difficult to corrupt._

_Each insecurity collapsing, together all fear was easier to conquer, every problem became tiny._

_The union of the hedgehogs was so great that it caused their families to get in touch. Aleena, Sonic's mother was a friend of Annaliese, Amy's mother, both had studied at the same school. To catch up, every weekend they met with their children. While they talked, the two hedgehogs played in the park. With their imagination they formed a lot of stories and shared laughter_

_At the end, Annaliese offered to take Aleena and her adorable son home. Both families lived in the same neighbourhood. However, Amy's family lived a few blocks later, it was a blessing for the Rose family to leave Sonic and her mother at home._

_For a year and a half everything went well however, the tragedy had to come weeks later._

**/X/**

'_Snap out of it'_

She shook the uneasy feeling and let good thoughts fill her mind.

Now that she doesn't have anything else to do, she was going to buy some ice cream while walking to the park. Yep, that sounded great.

Before turning the knob on her door to go out into the corridor, she inhaled deeply and carefully turned the handle, when she was received by the wind from the air conditioner, the girl exhaled and raised an eyebrow slightly. She was more than ready to start the day.

Each step full of life and rhythm, when passing in front of the stores, Amy realized the reactions of each mobian: surprise, admiration and in a few female faces envy was reflected. The pink hedgehog was revitalized, every tear shed last night meant more strength to her, a tear doesn't mean being weak, a person is strong when she knows how to hide her feelings for so long.

On a day as special as today, nothing could go wrong. Apparently the universe was on his side: the sun shone brighter than ever, the few clouds that were present formed beautiful figures and the breeze was faint.

The nearest ice cream shop was a few blocks ahead, so she was in no hurry to arrive there. Her orbs shinning with excitement.

When the pink female began to see the bench painted in several colours, Amy knew she was approaching the fairy tale destiny of hers. The ice cream shop was a little house painted pink and white, decorated with wall paper of light blue and yellow sprinkles. It was **quite sweet**.

Just as the sakura hedgehog was about to enter the place and maybe stand in line to buy a delicious ice cream, she saw a small lilac hedgehog who was holding hands of whom Amy thought were her parents: a young celestial hedgehog woman and a handsome blue hedgehog. The welcoming family looked so full of joy, eating ice cream, all three together, they were sure and blessed to have a home.

**/X/**

**12 years ago...**

_Due to the proximity of the families and their homes, the mother of the pink hedgehog offered to pick up the blue hedgehog from his home and leave him to school and vice versa. Sometimes when the child's parents were missing, Annaliese would take him home so he could play with Amy and prepare an exquisite dinner._

"_Anna I'm home." Said a tall and sculpted hedgehog. His body was as red as a strawberry._

_Amy and her close friend were sitting on the couch watching cartoons, when the pink hedgehog heard her father's voice she jumped out of her sit and ran to greet him._

_Amy was running to her father's arms while he was kissing his wife. Both kids noticed the embrace and protested._

_The two adults just chuckled and separated their mouths. _

"_Mommy, daddy we are just __**kids **__remember. I do not want to have nightmares." The rose coloured hedgehog said and when she finished she let out a cute giggle._

_Amused, the red hedgehog said. "I will be the one complaining when you do it." Amy Rose could not hide the blush forming on her cheeks._

"_Okay, enough for today, let's enjoy the meal dears." Annaliese said._

_All of them walked to the dinning room and gave thanks to the Lord and Mrs. Rose for the wonderful food._

_Every night they shared at the dinning room meant smiles, laughs, tears of joy and stories to be heard._

_Everything was __**perfect**__._

_Unfortunately, life has other plans, for better or worse. Everything happens according to the will of its creator._

"_Baby, I have to go now. Remember that today your father does not have a vehicle and I must go to leave him at work. Be good hedgehog and behave well, I need to see your progress princess." The white hedgehog woman murmured to her child._

"_Okay mommy. But promise me that Sonic will go home with us today." The girl plead._

_Annaliese let out a sigh and said: "If you promise to be a good girl, then maybe I will let Sonic go home with us."_

"_I promise."_

"_I love you my baby girl." _

"_I am not a baby anymore." Amy said with a frown on her forehead._

"_In my and your father eyes you will __**always **__be our beautiful baby princess Amelia."_

_The pink girl extended her short arms to reach her mother's. The two shared a long and passionate hug._

"_I love you, I love you like the stars, they shine even though they have no longer their bright, I will show you how much I love you even if there isn't a tomorrow, that is the only thing I'd like to do."_

_Annaliese gave her child a genuine smile and hugged her again then, disappeared in the hall._

_The day went by rather quickly, or at least it was for Amy. She was __quite joyful__. She was eager to go home to watch TV with her parents and eat dinner with them and Sonic._

_A last bell ring was heard. All mobians that had the blessing to be called a parent , were driving to pick up their children. _

_Amy's classmates left one by one, leaving her alone. She was expecting to see her mother walking to the school main doors but she seemed to be late, __**too late**__._

_When the child approached the door of her class she saw an empty hall, well excepting the room across in which Sonic was. The two children awaited for hours and hours and Mrs. Rose was nowhere to be seen. Classes ended at 1:00 p.m. and now it was 2:20. _

_The principal noticed this and decided to take them to her office. Mrs. Wool searched for their parents' phone numbers and was successful to find Aleena's phone number._

_It rang a few times before a concerned mother answered the call._

"_Hello Mrs. Wool. In what may I help you?"_

"_Hello I was wondering If you were going to pick up your child Sonic The Hedgehog."_

"_Oh no, a friend of mine was going to pick him up, but if the children are still there means something happened. I am going to call her to verify."_

_**With Mrs. Hedgehog **_

_The hedgehog woman called her old friend, however, the mailbox rang._

_Her eyebrows began to gird and her eyes reflected anguish. Annaliese was never the kind of unpunctual person so this sounded very strange._

_Aleena hurriedly took her bag and car keys to pick up both children. After a few meters, the purple hedgehog woman parked and got out of her vehicle to throw the doors of the school. _

_When everyone gathered in Mrs. Wool's office. The blue hedgehog's mother apologized to the principal and retired with the two children. The road back home was overwhelming. When they finally arrived, the woman let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed a glass full of water._

_"Guys if you want you can go play in the yard." That said he called Amy to come closer and muttered_

_"Honey, I'll call your mom to find out what happened but don't worry, pretty, go play." Amy erased the sad gesture that took hold of her countenance and nodded._

_The purple hedgehog called and called her friend to no avail. Frustrated, she sat on the couch and out of the blue the TV turns on, quickly she got up from the sofa and realized that she had sat on the remote control. At the same time, she took it to turn off the device, but just before doing so, a headline came out: _

'_An accident near the area, two passengers, both hedgehogs and seriously injured. They were taken of emergency to the nearest hospital and doctors feared they would not survive. The individuals were identified as Annaliese Rose and Matthew Rose we will continue with...'_

_Alarmed and with her heart out of her chest, she left her house again but, this time with destiny to the hospital. Once she was outside, she screamed her husband's name._

"_JULES!"_

_Frightened he left the house and approached his wife._

_"What's up? What happened to you? Are you alright?" Concern was written all over his face._

_"Take care of the children, the girl's parents had a terrible accident, I'll go see them at the hospital."_

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."_

_He subtly took her in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder to whisper in her ear:_

"_I love you my love."_

_**/X/**_

"Miss Amy?" said a cream coloured rabbit.

The pink female closed tightly her emerald orbs and when she opened them she realized it was her mate and friend Cream. She also noted that her friend was taller than their last private encounter.

"Sorry Cream." Said an ashamed Amy.

"I hope you are feeling better today." Her voice full of concern and empathy.

"Thanks that is really sweet of you Cream."

"So, what do you want to eat?" the teen rabbit said while signalling to the menu behind her.

"I want a chocolate sundae with strawberry syrup please."

"One sundae it's making it's way for you."

While Amy was waiting for her order to be ready, she looked around and recorded in her mind every emotion of the customers, everyone was happy and satisfied. The pink hedgehog did not want to ruin that beautiful harmony and transform it into something distorted.

The teenager rabbit handed Amy her sundae. "Here is your order." A big smile painted on her lips.

"Thank you, Cream. Oh and would you be kind and give your mother a crushing hug from me?"

"Okay I will and don't hesitate to call if something happens." While saying this, her face took seriousness.

"I will text you later, do not worry about it. Bye girl." Before leaving she blow her a kiss.

Upon leaving that fanciful place, Amy sped up the pace a little to get to the park on time.

**1:40 p.m.**

In the park you could feel calm but at the same time energy and positivism. The hedgehog woman loved being in touch with nature, it made her feel so grateful and so helpless.

As she went deeper into the park, she noticed her graceful friend sitting on a bench, what surprised her was that she was talking on the phone and let out laughter with seductive tone.

There was only one explanation for this: Knuckles. Lately Rogue haven not been flirting or talking to any boy.

On Amy's face, a slight smile was drawn. The moment of her entry had arrived.

"Oh Rougee." Amy softly sang her name and sat next to her.

"Wait a moment please." The bat said to the other line.

The hedgehog imitated the albino bat, placed a hand on his chest and blinked rapidly.

Rouge placed her palm covering the screen of her phone.

"Amy enough." the curvaceous bat protested.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something." The pink woman raised both eyebrows and her mouth formed a flirtatious smile.

"It will be better if I call you later."

Before she had a chance to hang up the call, the hedgehog said his name but, in a different way: "Goodbye Knuckie."

"AMY!"

"Sorry, I couldn't let the opportunity slip away." Amy said within laughs.

" Ha-ha very funny."

After laughing, Amy could feel a thick silence.

"So, I was wondering: what are we going to do?"

"Honey, I was thinking you should let off steam. You know, forget about a certain hedgehog completely by doing things for you."

"I think I'm better than yesterday but ..." Amy exhaled sharply. "I can't forget him so easily, I mean he was with me in the most difficult times and he supported me, but he turned his back on me when he discovered my feelings for him."

"Amy, I can't say I understand you completely but I try to do it; a very close person hurt you and that hurt your heart. Now my question is: Did he look sad or distraught? "

The pink hedgehog lowered her ears just like her gaze and murmured: "no."

"You need to move on, that is the reason why we are going to find you a hobby or a distraction."

"I'm not sure about this but ..." The Rose smiled slightly. "I'll try."

"Now you are talking, honey."

Both rose from their seats and walked in the park, it was full of various types of mobians: some painted the lake, others rode steeds and others delighted those who passed with their music.

The hedgehog and the bat walked capturing every movement and colour. By doing this, they saw in the distance, a young deer handing out pamphlets.

The deer caused tenderness: his eyes were a captivating silver colour and his fur was a bright brown and his beautiful specks on his tail made him look even more adorable.

Curiosity brought out the best of Amy, she separated from her friend's side and ran to take a pamphlet and read its contents. What could a cute deer like him be offering?

When he saw her, the deer smiled and handed him a pamphlet, to which Amy responded by returning her smile.

When Amy's emerald eyes read the title, they were filled with emotion. This was her thing.

**"YOU CAN BE FITNESS"**

We will have discount on the following classes, whether private or group sessions:

Kick boxing

Boxing

Zumba

Aerobics

Cardio HIT

Dances

Weightlifting

"Excuse me ..." said the pink hedgehog to the young deer. "How long is it valid?"

"This promotion ends at the end of this month but, if you enroll now in any of the selected courses, you will get a discount in your first year."

"That is great! Thank you!"

With another impulse the hedgehog woman ran and ran until she saw an ad similar to the pamphlet. Amy pushed the doors and went straight to the reception.

The secretary was a vibrant purple kangaroo woman when she saw the hedgehog, she turned to her and asked:

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"I want to sign up for the private kickboxing course."

"Okay, for that I require personal material. Could you tell me your full name, your age and your phone number?"

"My name is Amelia Marie Rose and I am 20 years old and here is my phone number..." Amy handed her phone with her personal information.

"Okay, I just need your signature."

While Amy carefully read the document, the purple kangaroo gave her some information to take into account.

"Tomorrow will be your first class, you can pay the registration fee tomorrow. Today you have the opportunity to see the kickboxing class that is being taught. The kickboxing class is at the bottom, there you will see all the necessary elements and you will know that you chose well."

As she walked through the gym she looked around in amazement and a spark ignited inside her.

When she reached the bottom of the gym, she could see a speed bag, a ring, lockers and even a lot of boxing gloves. When she narrowed her vision, she saw an armadillo with a whistle and a cap with the word: **Coach.** His body is black with red thick armor, which rounds from his forehead above to his lower back. His tail is black, like his body.

Amy saw determination on his turquoise eyes (**AN: I took as a reference the 3D model, I loved it **).

This was the place, the coach, the hobby she needed to get distracted for a while.

'No more tears, there is nothing left to cry.'

'Tomorrow will be an extraordinary day.'

**/X/**

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you think that it was worth it!

Please leave a review!


	5. Expectation

**AN: ** Hi! I have not been able to update frequently but I am making the chapters longer.

I hope you are enjoying it

If you have a tip to make the plot more interesting, send me a private message or leave a review. Do not be shy and write a review, it really gives me strength and courage to keep going.

○ **Ages:**

**Amy: **20

**Sonic: **23

**Rouge: **25

**Knuckles: **25

**I do not own the characters nor any of the songs in the story, only the PLOT.**

_**Diamond - Rihanna**_

Let's begin!

**/X/**

_**Dring!**_

_**Dring!**_

_**DRING!**_

A groan escaped her lips. Amy rolled on her bed and threw the covers. Slowly but surely, she sat in her bed and yawned. Her emerald irises still red and her thoughts tired and confused.

After resting and observing the sunlight that penetrated the curtain fabric, she moved her legs and placed her feet on the cold ground.

The contact made her body bristle.

**Dring!**

**Dring!**

Desperate to turn off the sound, she took a pillow and threw it at the alarm clock.

After the sound stopped, she let out a long sigh. His body was tired after the long walk with Rouge, even his ears hurt a little: The bat did not stop babbling about this clubof hers, parties and especially Knuckles. The pink hedgehog could not believe that they were not an official couple yet.

Rouge has someone great to be at her side…

'Not like **me **anyways'

'No Amy stop. Smile. It is a new day!'

Stretching her arms and shoulders a little, her muscles relaxed remarkably, which made her move more easily.

She got up from her inviting bed and began to fix it.

When she finished tidying her bedroom, she brushed her teeth while the hedgehog did so, she looked in the mirror: frowning, winking and even trying to flirt with her emerald eyes.

'If someone saw me'

With her delicate hands forming a hollow, she dropped the cool, cold water, so she could wash her face. The cool water refreshing her once negative thoughts.

When she was done in the bathroom, she took her phone off her nightstand and lazily watched the hour.

**8:40 a.m.**

'Time for breakfast'

She went into her kitchen and looked in her fridge for a couple of eggs and pulled out some bacon strips.

While she was cooking, she lit her speakers and looked for one of her favorite songs: _diamonds._

When the melody began to come out of the speaker, Amy took a palette, pretending it was a microphone and began to sing:

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

Despite the fact that the hedgehog woman did not sing like Rihanna, she did it with her heart. Her feet took control of her body, forcing her to keep up with the music.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

Her feet were on tiptoe, making high leaps that seemed to fly. Her turns were delicate and perfect, all accompanied by her voice.

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

Before the pink girl could perform an aerial, a strong smell filled her little nose. When she turned around, noticed that the pan where her breakfast was supposed to be, was covered by a black cloud, which caused the smoke detectors in her kitchen to turn on.

Water drops began to fall, Amy was so **enchanted** in her dance that she had not noticed the stove. Before leaving the apartment, she turned off the stove and then went to her front door .

When the door opened the smoke that filled her house, began to spread through the corridor of the building. While she waited for the black smoke to leave her apartment, she observed that the apartment on the right side was with her door open and that two cats were carrying a sofa outside the complex.

When the two walked away with the furniture, Amy approached the door and noticed that all things were packed in boxes of different sizes, each identified. The building was very comfortable and affordable, no one ever moved out of the the hedgehog woman heard footsteps approaching the corridor, she left the room and headed home.

She decided to see if the smoke had already vanished, upon entering her complex, it was already clear, overwhelmed she turned on the stove again and to be more cautious, she turned off the music.

She prepared her breakfast again and after a few seconds she took it with her to the table. She sat down and before consuming, she thanked. This was her routine most times, with the exception of smoke,_ of course_.

She felt grateful to have a home and food, to be **alive**, but doing the same thing every day on vacation becomes now that she had a hobby in which she could do something she **liked, **it truly was a relief, something out of the ordinary.

She ate her food slowly, memorizing with her tongue _every_ taste, everything was calm, peace. Until the sound of her phone grabbed her attention, it was already nine in the morning, she would be late for her first day of training.

**9:25 a.m.**

Quickly she took a bag and put a patch full of water, her purse, her phone, a towel and some special gloves for boxing. Without wasting time, the hedgehog ran to her room to put on yoga pants and a sports top that held her _**big breasts**_.

After struggling with tight clothes, she took a comb and brushed her quills like hair, stood in front of the mirror to grab all her spikes with her hand; although one or other rebelled.

She let out a long sigh after contemplating her complete outfit: her slender and long legs defined the yoga pants and her top looked filled, her face without any drop of makeup but no imperfections; in spite of the commotion and the rush of a moment ago she felt calmer and ready for her first day.

Instead of observing every little bird that crossed her path, Amy ran to get there on time and not look bad on her first day of training. Her feet flew over the pavement, the wind tangled her loose spikes and covered her sight.

**9:35 a.m.**

After 10 minutes and a very hectic walk, the pink woman arrived at her destination exhausted and with hasty breathing.

"Good morning, I am the lady of yesterday, who will take the kick boxing course. How much is the registration?" The pink agitated woman said.

The kangaroo started typing on her computer in search of information.

"It would be sixty rings for the inscription."

The hedgehog extended her hand with the money, but just before entering the place the secretary stopped her:

"You better hurry up and promise _**him **_this will be the last time on which you delay five minutes, the coach doesn't like to wait." Amy only nodded and made her way to the bottom.

'_Okay, you are here. Do not __**distract **__yourself. __Concentrate__'_

Finally the pink hedgehog reached the end of the hall, entered and saw what surrounded her. Her class had absolutely everything.

With a smile drawn on her face, she approached the lockers and in one of them, put away her bag. She turned her head, placing her chin on her shoulder, to see the class. Everything seemed to be normal, except for one thing: the coach was **missing**.

Instead, there was a black furred hedgehog with his chest covered only by a thin gray vest, a piece of cloth could not hide his **defined** chest or his _peculiar_ white hair that seemed soft, sitting with eyes closed and arms crossed on one of the benches that were near the ring.

The hedgehog woman just shrugged her shoulders and took her cell phone. When she unlocked her phone with her fingerprint, she noticed the time:

**9:40 a.m.**

The purple kangaroo had said the coach was desperate for the delay but exactly ...

Where was the coach?

_'I guess he went to the bathroom'_

Amy calmly sat down and started taking her headphones out of her bag. She began to track a certain song among recent downloads. Just before her finger could touch the screen, a hand disconnected the headphones from his phone. Annoyed, she got up or raised her voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

To which the hedgehog let out a little cynical laugh. "That's what I ask you."

The woman only raised one of her leafy eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing?"

Amy crossed her arms and replied: "I'm waiting for my coach. The secretary told me **he** was impatient to start the class." Then, she murmured: "So impatient that I think he left."

The hedgehog approached the pink girl, so much that she felt he was cornering her, and smiled sarcastically.

He approached a locker and pulled out a red cap with the word coach on it.

_"_Clearly_**the**_coachis notgone_._"

**10:10 a.m.**

The pink hedgehog was with its abdomen touching the ground and with its left cheek it caressed the cold ground.

"Get up." Ordered the ebony hedgehog with a powerful but masculine voice ~

'Enough Amy. Do **not** think that of the _devil_'

The girl rolled so that her back hit the floor. Her chest rose and fell, her ears buzzed with her throbbing.

"Can't we rest?" She said breathlessly.

"It's okay." the coach murmured. "If you like to be on the ground so much, you'll be _happy_ to stay there." When he finished saying these words, he took both of Amy's legs and began to drag her across the room. The woman just kicked and complained without accomplishing anything.

"Enough!" he shouted with the war he had left. "I don't want to rest anymore."

The arrogant but toned coach smirked and said:

"If you **insist**; let's _continue_."

**11:00 a.m.**

"Wasn't this supposed to be a _kickboxing_ class?"

The man replied: "Of course it is."

"So why are we wrestling?"

"You have to be prepared for a battle." From the boy's lips, a long sigh came out. "And **you** are not."

"How the hell am I supposed to fight you if you have your **butt** on my back?"

"That's _your_ _problem_. Not mine." Amy rolled her eyes. "It's as I say, you want to know how to do only one thing, like a mediocre. If you want to learn this way, you'd better give up."

"I will learn when you get off of my back ..."

**/X/**

**12:00 p.m.**

At the end of class, Amy ran away from her class to go with the purple kangaroo.

"Excuse me, where is the armadillo?" Said the pink girl.

The kangaroo woman responded with a somewhat confused face and then blinked her eyes to process the information she received. After a few minutes of analyzing it, the bright blue eyes of the kangaroo widened in realization.

"Oh, of course. You mean Mighty, the previous coach." Taking one of the envelopes on her desk, she pulled out a specific sheet and read a portion of the writing.

"Coach Mighty the armadillo will not continue to teach the kickboxing course because his vacation has been given, so Mr. Shadow the hedgehog will replace him **until** he returns."

'_Great_'

The pink lady gave the secretary a slight smile and withdrew from the place. Her legs were numb, her feet swollen and her thighs ached. With all the peace in the world, she kept walking, until she reached a bench on the sidewalk.

She sat down and stretched her bones, inhaled a lot of air and growled.

'What a day, what a _coach_.'

Exhausted by all the exercise done by her muscles, she decided to wait for the bus. Her thin legs would not resist walking a block more.

Time was flying and the bus did not appear. Amy closed her eyes and imagined her **warm** bed, she wanted to go home to sleep, she deserved it after all.

Her beautiful thought was interrupted when the creaking of the wood of the bench rang beside her.

The lady opened her left eye to see who dared to interrupt her precious desire.

When her beautiful emerald eye saw who was next to her, her face showed disgust. Sneakily, the hedgehog sakura took her bag in her lap and noticing that the bus was already close, she stood up with her belongings. The _handsome_ hedgehog copied her actions.

The bus stopped right in front of her, she hurried up and looked for a place to sit, apparently there were many people in the places at the front, so she headed to the back.

When she found a good place near the window she sat down, laid her head on it and with her bright eyes she saw everything the bus left behind.

Everything was **calm**, until the _coach_ made a slight sound with his throat.

The pink hedgehog only saw him sideways. That was what she thought. Her beautiful emerald windows full of life scanned its _**master's**_ body from head to toe; She could not deny it, in a way he was _attractive_, his strong and large arms, his biceps so _defined_, his abdomen marked with an **eight** **pack** and his white puffy chest, but with his pessimistic and powerful attitude ruined the package.

The ride home was **long** and uncomfortable.

Amy could feel rubies watching every movement she made and she could swear that they were waiting for a mistake to throw it in her face.

Finally, the tip of the building looked out and when the bus made the stop in front of the complex, the sakura girl took her bag and left the bus.

She entered the building and started up the stairs; she noticed something strange though, someone was coming behind, Amy hurried over and came to her door, however, she felt that someone had touched her back.

Annoyed, she turned around and saw who least expected.

"Is _**Mr. Shadow**_ following me?"

The black hedgehog growled and said:

"Don't think you are _so_ important **pinkie**." He took his keys out of his bag and headed to the apartment next door.

"Now I am the owner of this complex." He said pointing to the apartment that the moving boys were emptying this morning.

While giving the boy a fake smile , she thought.

'_FANTASTIC'_

**/X/**

**1:30 p.m.**

After screaming for what seemed like centuries, Amy got bored and decided to go for a bath.

She threw herself on the bed and raised her legs to take off her pants, after winning the fight against her pants, she took off her top.

Her breasts ached from how tight they had been held for nearly four hours. Her legs had seam marks and her feet were swollen.

Cautiously, she went to a shelf and took a couple of towels, then locked herself in the bathroom.

At first the water was warm for her body to adapt to the temperature, and then to relax her sore muscles she changed the heater to cold.

When the water fell on her shoulders, she felt like a weight that fell from her back, having that nice feeling, she could stand up straight and raised her face to see the shower. When she did, thousands of droplets wet her beautiful face in turn, tickling her.

Throughout the bath, she stroked her hair and skin.

'I needed this'

**/X/**

"Rouge I need a drink"

On the other line: The bat spat her drink.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I need to drink something that makes me forget the ridiculous coach I have."

"But you do not drink, nonetheless, is **he **handsome?" The busty bat murmured.

"Yes." The sakura girl shook her head. "But that's not the point, he's a hateful man who thinks he knows everything. Just because he looks **good** doesn't mean that everything is at his feet."

"Oh, I understand honey." A malevolent smile formed on the face of the ivory bat. "Put on something nice, I know where to go."

**5:00 p.m.**

The delicate rose ran to her closet and among all the clothes, she pulled out a beautiful black dress like a moonless night. She undressed and quickly tried on the short but cute black dress.

She stood in front of her mirror and saw that the dress exhibited her curves a lot. More than she expected.

It covered her like a second skin. The neckline slightly pronounced but showed nothing that a lady should not, but to look more decent she put on a white scarf.

It accentuated her small waist and her hips. Unsure of the dress, she turned on her side to see her buttocks and, seeing them, was surprised: they looked perfectly _round_. To avoid attracting too much **attention**, she took an long tan cardigan sweater, covering most of her precious body.

Not too much makeup was applied: a very red lipstick. It made her plump lips looked sexy, a little blush was also applied to her cheeks.

Instead of wearing heels, she put on a pair of black boots with heels. She took the lotion with the most exquisite aroma and sprayed on it.

Content with the final finish, she took her purse and went in search of her keys, which were hung near her table in the living room.

And she left her apartment happily humming.

Without knowing it, a hedgehog was watching her from _his_ room.

**/X/**

After Rouge gave her the directions, Amy looked for the place where they would go.

A few blocks before arriving at her destination, she saw a large illuminated sign that read: **Dance** **Club**.

The pink hedgehog turned her eyes and lowered her ears and kept walking until she reached her destination; she noticed that there were a lot of mobians lining up to enter the club. The guard, a gorilla, did not allow anyone to enter.

'Now what will I do'

Suddenly, the doors of the place opened and Rouge appeared in a very tight white dress that showed each curve. Her big breasts highlighting the neckline.

"I am here~." Said the ivory bat.

The gallant bat approached the pink lady and hugged her.

"Gurl, you finally arrive." Saying this, the bat took Amy by the shoulders and guided her to the door.

"She is a friend, John." The Ivory woman winked at the gorilla.

The guard took off his glasses and let them into the exclusive place, which was full of brightly colored lights and loud music that allowed every instrument or rhythm to be heard perfectly.

The busty woman guided the shy hedgehog among the people and took her to the second floor.

In the second level there was not so much commotion, there were only a few mobians, playing pool or poker, others danced under the dim light at a slow and **sensual** rhythm.

"Luke!" the bat shouted.

A tall wolf in a black suit and a corinth bowtie appeared at his side.

"Yes, Miss." The wolf muttered.

She hugged the wolf from behind and placed her head on the wolf's shoulder. "This beautiful lady needs a glass of the finest wine." She said pointing at Amy.

When the wolf retired to bring the drink, Rouge took the innocent Amy by the hand and led her to the bar, in front of the mini bar.

"Tell me dear, why do you need a drink?"

Sighing the hedgehog opened her mouth and began to tell her experience. By enrolling in the course, she knew it wouldn't be easy, but she didn't think it would be so uncomfortable either.

"Honey, maybe you have to relax a little the _tension_ between you two. If you know what I **mean**." The bat finished saying this and began to giggle flirtatiously. The pink girl only raised an eyebrow without understanding what her friend wanted to mean or reach.

However, before asking, the wolf to whom she had ordered her drink, had put a glass right in front of her.

Amy kindly smiled at the wolf and he blushed. Then Rouge hit her on the arm.

"It's not time to flirt with waiters when you can flirt with _**that**_ man in front." the white woman whispered.

When Amy turned around, her eyes widened, there, standing a few feet away from her and wearing a tuxedo that looked _**great**_ on his structural body, was the hedgehog with penetrating ruby eyes. Watching its prey from top to bottom.

'Heavens'

**/X/**

Thank you for waiting!

I have a surprise if you like my work I am sure you will like it.

Stay tuned to find out

Please review and help me improve!

God bless you


	6. Somerhing you said

**AN: **I am glad you are liking the story so far,it makes me happy.

Thank you **Abril378**, **Lady Sonamy**, **Sonicfanandotherstuff **and **NeckBreak **for leaving a review. **Abril378**: I do really appreciate the fact that you want to help me out, in future chapters I will do something like that ;) You will see. But first I have to develop the actual situation in which the characters are. You will be so pleased with the fluffy and cute scenes that I have in mind. Thank you!

**Ages:**

**Amy:** 20

**Rouge: **25

**Sonic: **23

**Knuckles: **25

**Shadow: **23

Please check my profile in the next few weeks!

Also I wanted to recall that I wrote Emerald instead of Jade. I needed to address so that you won't be confused in this chapter.

Let's continue...

**/X/**

When jade irises found expectant ruby eyes, her body _trembled_ with a flame running through her entire spine.

This flame spread to her entire body when she saw that the strong-headed boy approached her agilely and sensually.

The muscular hedgehog dodged each of the mobians that crossed his path that without losing sight of jade jewels.

When he was finally a few inches from the girls, he bowed and in a serious, masculine voice said:

"Good night Miss." He reached out to reach for a hand but, before he did, Amy stopped him.

"I don't want my delicate hands to get **dirty**." Triumphant the hedgehog just smiled and took Rouge's left hand.

"I didn't speak to you, _beautiful_." When all the words came out of his mouth, he raised Rouge's hand until it touched his lips.

"What a beautiful jewel, not even the moon itself could capture so much _attention_." Said the boy with his eyes fixed on the bat. Then he turned to address the hedgehog woman.

"Miss Rose." Amy, formed the fake smile she could at that moment.

"**Mr**. Shadow."

After a few moments of eye contact between both hedgehogs, the man asked the ivory bat:

"Could you **grant** me this dance."

Rouge laughed flirtatiously and replied. "Of course handsome."

Amy just watched and rolled her eyes to the lustful flirting taking action in front of her. As she did so, the wolf that had attended her approached her.

"Is that seat taken?" pointing to the seat where her friend was sitting a few moments ago. Amy just shook her head from side to side.

" You are alone?"

The hedgehog discreetly pointed to her friend 'dancing' with her supposed _coach_. Both seemed to be _enjoying _their night. Ruby orbs watching jade ones carefully, while doing so he started to nibble at the bat's ear, however Amy only gasped when he dared to leave a trail of kisses on her friend's neck. A creeping smirk in the male hedgehog muzzle.

The wolf nodded, understanding the message. He armed himself with courage and extended his hand to her.

"My name is Luka. Do you want to dance?"

To distract herself from the disgusting scene her ivory friend made, the sakura girl nodded in agreement.

"I thought your name was Luke?" she asked.

The wolf only feigned a smile. "That revolting friend of yours thinks that. So, why would **I **ruin her little fantasy of her being the most important person in here."

This caused the hedgehog to giggle. "You are funny but I thought you were on your worktime."

Luka replied. "I have a break of fifteen minutes."

"Why would someone like _you _waste his free time on **me**?"

"Because you are cute, funny and I actually like you. You are _different_." Blush covering her cheeks. Simultaneously the music was in a slower tempo. The music made a perfect fit for everything in the intimate place.

The pink lady wrapped her arms around Luka's neck and his arms snaked in her waist, they danced at a slow pace, feeling every beat. Unbeknownst to them, a slightly amused ebony male was watching them and walking straight towards them.

The elegant male grumped and the couple turned their heads to look at him. He extended his arms in the direction of the attractive wolf and pulled him into his strong chest. Then he seriously said:

"I am sorry man, you had to take care of the princess here."

"I **actually** _wanted _to be with her, to dance with her. She is quite the dancer."

The sakura flower intervened. "Thank you." Sending a sweet and grateful smile to the wolf. Before anything else could happen, a loud voice screamed:

"Luka! We need 2 bottles of champagne for table #5!"

From the dashing wolf lips' an exasperated sigh came out. "Well, I have work to do. But first..." He took out a little paper like-card with his name and phone number written in beautiful handmade cursive letters.

"Call me when this **man** isn't jealous enough." He winked at her and sweetly kissed her forehead. Amy giggled while watching him retreat to the bar, out of the blue, she directed to the charcoal hedgehog.

"Where's your partner?" Her face showed seriousness. "It is not polite to leave a lady **waiting**."

"Do not concern yourself with that, _**pinkie**_. She just went to the restroom."

An uncomfortable silence filling the bubble among them, after the awkwardness found it's way, Rouge approached them. More like walked to _**him.**_

She lunged herself to Shadow who caught her. While hugging him, she turned her head to see that Amy crossed her arms over her chest. Before saying anything, the youngest female cleared her throat.

"Rouge, could you come with me please?" Her hand resting on her hip. "I _need _to have a word with you."

The pink girl figure retreated to a secluded and more private area where the music wasn't dominating the environment.

"Why do you do it?"

"I don't know what you mean honey." the bat replied.

"Rouge, don't ruin the beautiful relationship you're starting with Knuckles." The only answer the hedgehog girl got was a laugh.

"I'm just having fun, nothing will happen." She answered subtly.

The jade eyes of the female sakura filled with a smoking flame.

"You are a fool for over boarding someone who really loves you, who does not look for you because of your **rather** big goods. It is amazing that you let the man who loves you go through and not just because of the sex you can give him. . "

**SLAP**

Jade breaking and filling with rivers that did not want to overflow. Her delicate face, abused by the brutality of her friend.

"At least I can get and keep a man. I know they don't get bored of me."

It was like a double-edged sword piercing the chest of the pink flower. Between sighs and sobs the little hedgehog managed to say:

"I prefer that a man gets **bored** of me for being who _**I**_ am, to be loved because of the _sexual_ _pleasure_ I could give them."

"I hope you get the fun you wanted."

With those last words, the girl withdrew from the place, but not before taking her things and stop by the bar to buy a bottle of wine.

With a broken heart, she left the place with her normally beautiful eyes full of illusion, red and hopeless. The coat couldn't cover her body from the cold she felt emanating inside her, the wind seemed to whisper in the _lonely_ streets.

**8:32 p.m.**

Amy was sitting on her sofa, with an empty glass in her hand, the bottle on the table, her eyes fixed on the screen, the images of the TV moving simultaneously, low volume and numb legs. Cute and tender light blue pajamas, long sleeves covering her arms and a fisherman letting the cold enter through her ankles.

She had reached her house a little late, the road had lengthened due to the few willpower she had left. The last twenty minutes wasted in at least six cups. Her head was buzzing, but that pain did not compare to the one she was feeling in her heart.

She was supposed to relax, think about something else, forget about _him_.

But it was precisely him who caused this uproar. First her **coach**, then her **neighbor** and finally the **lover** of her friend. It seems he wanted to destroy her world.

**Groan**

Interrupting her sad thoughts, Amy silenced her plasma television to listen more carefully.

**Moan**

'And now that?'

**Panting**

'What the hell?' She rose silently from her comfortable chair and walked unbalanced to the door.

When she opened it, she saw a disgusting sight:

Shadow eating Rouge's face, her makeup washed down on his face, bites on her neck, his spikes untidy and their clothes wrinkled.

His unbuttoned shirt and hickeys above Rouge's breasts.

Despite the creaking of the door of Amy's apartment as she opened it, they kept up their _important_ _business_.

The girl's eyebrows frowned at the act that was taking place in front of her innocent eyes.

The lady walked backwards to enter her complex when again those strange sounds sounded much louder than before.

**GROAN**

**MOAN**

**PANTING**

Lit in disgust she approached them and touched the shoulder of the black hedgehog with beautiful red stripes.

He jerked away from his make out session mate.

"Do you not see that we are _busy_?"

"I'm bored to hear **your** unpleasant sounds." Agitated, she took a breath to continue saying:

"Why the hell don't you open the freaking door ?!" The rage consumed by seeing the pleasure face of the busty ivory.

Amy exhaled sharply. "You know what? You can continue with your **session**, I won't interrupt you anymore." Turning to her apartment, she turned off the television, the lights and took her keys. Showing her dissatisfaction by slamming the door of her home.

When leaving the place, her discomfort replaced by inevitable headache. The screams, the drinks, the _mobians_.

'I can't have peace for just a few seconds'

Already away from home, she began to cry. Her jade eyes cracked like glass.

Her beautiful and fragile face stained with saline traces. Her voice disappeared in her throat. Slowly she raised her windows to the sky, contemplating the beautiful silver moon and the starry night. The blue colour so deep and unattainable, the white light of the moon complemented it. Despite everything that had happened until today, her soul was grateful to be able to witness so much _perfection_, so much **beauty**.

Her heart calming down little by little.

"Ames?"

That soft and fluid voice that made her heart beat faster. She turned her head and saw him in a brown jacket.

Thinking it was a mirage, Amy smiled slightly and retracted her eyes. She raised her face again only to hear his angelic and manly voice again.

"Amy are you feeling okay?" Concern laced in his tone.

"Are you blind?" She responded by raising her voice. "Sorry, I'm stunned."

The blue hedgehog approached her from behind and took her by the shoulders. When Amy felt the weight, she began to shed tears. **Maybe** this time he could help her, _perhaps_ this time he would be her support, perchance he could stay.

"Shhh Ames, calm down."

The blue blur didn't get her to calm down so, suddenly and carefully he takes her chin and guides her gaze to his radiant emeralds.

She felt instant attraction to his deep eyes and could not look away. So much was her concentration that she didn't notice when he took her hand and entwined it with his, taking her to a bench that was nearby.

When they both sat down, he continued:

"What happened?"

'I don't know why I bother'

Giving up, she parted her lips and her voice began to come out.

"I had an argument with Rouge, I told her what I thought of what she is doing and she hit me." Emeralds filling with fury. "It didn't hurt, I'm fine." She assured.

She continued saying.

"I'm alone Sonic, I don't have anyone."

Her voice fled and was replaced by rivers of crying.

Moved by conscience, the blue hedgehog hugged the lass. The maid felt as if she had returned _home_, after being cold and alone, he had given her _warmth_.

After venting her soul in the chest of what might be called _friend_, both began to talk. The **issue** arose.

"I remember you were _**very**_ shy with girls." Amy giggled. "You always blushed and with your speed, you made them eat dust." The female hedgehog whispered: "Including me."

"Not with everyone I was like that." He grimaced and lowered his voice "I was never like that with _**you**_." He inhaled deeply. "You know Amy, if you hadn't left that day, you and I would already be a couple."

The sakura girl raised her eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"I'm supposed to be drunk, but you're _delirious_." She paused for a moment. "Are you high?"

Sonic snapped his head to see her. "Who do you think I am?"

"Sorry, I had to ask ..."

"Have you ever drugged yourself?"

"**Enough** Amy"

"Now who is the sensitive."

"I'm serious."

"I get it."

"Thank you." The male hedgehog rose from his place and raised his eyes. "If you had stayed, with my family, with **me**, you would be in my arms by now..."

**/X/**

**Moments after the accident...**

_Amy's father had suffered a bruise on his neck, a branch embedded in his torso and pieces of broken glass on his legs. On the other hand, the mother had suffered a very hard blow with the airbag. It was reported that the cause of the accident was a tree, a lightning had caused it to fall on the road and due to its enormous size, it crushed everything in its path._

_Both were immediately taken to the hospital. The father had regained consciousness upon arrival while the mother was in a coma._

_When Aleena arrived at the hospital, she was distraught and her eyes filled with tears when she saw the status of her friends._

_"Aleena, how nice you are here." said the red hedgehog with much effort._

_"Don't talk, save your strength Jared."_

_"How is Amy?"_

_Mrs. Hedgehog's gaze cracked even more._

_"She's at home playing."_

_"Could you bring her? I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to her."_

_"Jared don't say ..." Before she finished her sentence, he kept talking for her:_

_"I __**need**__ to see her."_

_The purple hedgehog could not refuse, so she called her husband, who was at home to bring the children to the hospital._

_15 minutes later they arrived, the rose coloured girl wore an illusion of seeing her parents, that spark faded when she saw her father lying on a bed, bandaged and wearing horrible blue clothes._

_Jared smiled genuinely when he saw the angelic face of his little princess._

_"Come here love."_

_The pink hedgehog ran into his father's outstretched arms and hugged him with all her might._

_"Daddy, I want you to come home __with__me__."_

_It broke his father's heart to leave his only daughter so small and so lonely._

_"Honey, I'm afraid I won't be able to."_

_"But ..." he placed his index finger on the chick's lips, shutting her gently._

_"You have to go ahead and fight until you give your last breath. You are __**my**__ baby and it hurts to have to leave you but, everything happens with a purpose." With his thumb he wiped the tears from his daughter's face._

_"I love you baby."_

_"I love you too daddy."_

_The words were replaced by crying and whining. Neither of them was ready to say goodbye, not so soon, not so __**suddenly**__._

_After a couple of weeks, Amy continued to visit her parents. Sonic's parents always went with her to the hospital._

_Every day, she carried them a tulip in a pot, so that when anyone woke up, they would give water it. Her mother never did. The sakura hedgehog always came to his and also to her room to tell each one everything that happened and said goodbye with a tender kiss on the forehead. It was __**always**__ like this._

_**1 month after the accident ...**_

_The lassie ran to the room where her father was, with a very aromatic lavender tulip. Sonic's parents wanted to stop her but she ignored their calls._

_When she reached the bedroom, her fragile hands threw away the clay pot, __**he**__ was no longer there._

_His father was not there. A lump formed in her throat, her legs were shaking and her eyes did not respond. In the distance there were voices calling her, but she did not react._

_"Amy, honey, answer."_

_"Amelia!"_

_All voices sounded distant. Save one. One special someone told her that while holding her tiny hand. _

_"__**Love,**__ please." It was the last thing she heard before she passed out._

_**3 days after...**_

_Immersed in nightmares and very high fevers, the rose coloured hedgehog moved on the bed. Squeezing her eyes tightly and screaming her parents 'names. Seeing the terrible moment that his friend was going through, the blue blur shook her body slightly._

_"Ames, wake up."_

_Alarmed, Amy quickly sat on the bed and got out of it. With his speed, the boy stopped her just before she could leave the bedroom._

_"__**Stay**__ with me." The beautiful emeralds of the male dazzling a desire, reflected more a 'I __**want**__, no, I __need__ you to stay with me'._

_Without being able to say no to those stars, both stayed inside. The female was calm because it was __him__ who accompanied her. She no longer felt __**alone**__._

_They had a good time talking and telling stories until they heard voices outside the bedroom. They stopped and a handsome lion came in with a long white coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck._

_Amy stared at the beauty of that young man as he approached her. Amy's heart sped up when he sat next to her on the bed._

_"How are you feeling today?" the lion asked the lady._

_"Mu-much better." Stuttering._

_Sonic only rolled his eyes in irritation though, he knew it was __something__else__ he was feeling._

_The lion began to check her temperature and pulse._

"_You look better than yesterday." The lion said._

"_Yesterday?"_

"_Yes, I have checked on you for three days."_

"_What really happened to me?"_

"_You passed out and had high fevers."_

_"Everything is perfect. I just need to inform the Mrs. And Mr. The hedgehog." He said withdrawing from the place. Snapping from a sudden and illogical daydream, the girl was reminded buy the male words._

"_Wait!" The lion turned his head. "Why this happened to me?" Desperation in her trembling voice._

_Before he had the chance to answer, the room door opened again. This time they were the boy's parents, both gloomy with totally black clothes._

_Uniting each key point, the little woman understood what was happening. This was not her room of tender colours, this was not __her__ house._

'_Why____was__** I **__out?'_

'_Did__** it **__really____happened?__**'**_

'_I was in shock'_

"_Why am not in __my __home?" the girl demanded._

_Knowing well adults could hide emotions, she turned to Sonic. She saw sorrow._

_Gasping, the lass jumped out of bed and put on a pair of slippers. She rushed to the open door._

_"Amelia, sweetie, where are you going?"_

"_Amy come here!"_

"_Ames"_

_Ignoring their words, the rose pushed them so that she could leave, went down the stairs and saw that the main floor was full of people in black and sad clothes. Silhouettes she had never seen in person, unknown people noticed her and filled with pity, grief and murmuring: "poor creature."_

_Her soul could not stand the hypocrisy and fled the place. She opened the big freaking red door and ran. Ran as fast as she could._

_Running down the main street with a long purple nightgown, thinking in her destiny clear as water: her home, the __**real**__ one._

_Finally, she reached her porch; The house looked normal as if nothing had happened. Her body and heart knew otherwise, forces no longer remained. She fell down in front of her door and shed her soul there, until finally falling asleep._

_VOID_

_A tremendous darkness filling her mind, an endless ravine. There was no one, not even something could be distinguished. There was no sound and her mouth could not speak. Her orbs filled with heat between her thick eyelashes._

_A maleficent presence taking over in her mind, she was losing everything. _

_Finally, before entering further into the black pitch, everything was absorbed by a stain that looked like light. Two to be precise._

_One red and one blue._

_"Are you sure my love?"_

_"I'm sure." he replied._

_Strong arms slightly took the delicate body of the child, bringing it to his chest, which provided warmth and her face of affliction was changed by a tender and angelic smile._

"_Everything will be fine, cousin..."_

_When jade orbs shot open the world around moved. Amy noticed she was no longer at __home__, she was in a moving car. She didn't even worry about it; the neighbourhood which the car passed, already known, children playing in the street, families having picnics and very colourful houses._

_Suddenly, the car stopped in a large house, very pretty with a large garden, its __**red**__**door**__. That red door._

_Without encouragement, the sakura girl laid her head on the window, despite seeing her dear friend with great worry painted on his pretty face, she quickly looked away. Her jade swollen and red, decayed and with a spark of __**betrayal**__. Her soft hands entwined to try to distract herself from the pain inside._

_"Amy, get out of the car." Commanded a hedgehog with teal quills, deep green eyes and a peach muzzle._

_Amy got out of the vehicle and walked towards them. She was acting timidly. Weird. When she approached them the male hedgehog said:_

_"Bid them goodbye, darling."_

'_Where am I going?'_

_The sakura lassie snapped her head at him, in an attempt to escape, she turned towards the opposite direction, but got caught nonetheless._

_She was troubled with a lot of emotions right now, the train of feelings was on her station at the moment. Everything in her world was shattering. Crumbling. Piece by piece._

_Broken, she hugged tightly Sonic's mother, crying silently._

_"Thanks for everything." He said forcing a smile._

_Then she shook arms at boy's father. The hardest thing for last, her blue hero._

_Inside, the boy felt like something, a part of himself was disappearing, he was showing himself as a friend in this circumstance. She had been whipped hard by life and destiny. It would be the nicest thing he could do._

_The boy felt weak and unsuccessful for not helping her so much or for not giving enough; What he didn't know was that the beautiful soul in front of him was going to be strong and to be a great and sensitive, compassionate woman._

_Without wanting to say goodbye they both looked into each other's eyes. Talking through their __open__ windows. Only they understood._

_Tenderly, Sonic's hand slid down her arm, reaching her dainty hand and lifting it, drawing it to his lips._

_Eternally, lasting much more than a second, he took her soft and smooth hand to make contact with his innocent and inexperienced lips. A flame that ignited passion in both, that did not extinguish in spite of the years, in spite of the distance._

_The transport that led to another city, moving away little by little, until it became one with the horizon. She left, and apparently his heart also went with her._

_A warm and single tear running down the cheek of the blue blur, who didn't feel she was as brave as she thought._

"_I will wait for you, __**my**__ Amy Rose."_

_**/X/**_

His secret had been revealed, there was no fear in his heart.

Sighing, he turned to see her, fearfully looked at her and his face changed drastically when he saw that she had fallen into a slumber on the hard bench.

"Amy Rose. What will I do with you preciousness?" He let out a short laugh.

Like a Deja vu, he watched _**his**_ girl while she slept peacefully.

'You'll know soon'

He took her in his arms and carried her loaded until he reached the front of the building.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of rubies with bright desires saw them from the balcony.

Sonic entered the building until he reached her room, looked for the keys in her pyjamas pocket. He opened and entered unfailingly. He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed and delicately wrapped her up, tired, sat on a sofa that was near her bed and like a trance, his beautiful emerald eyes fixed on her plump pink lips. For a moment she parted them and aroused a desire in him.

His hand was gently stroking his face, until he focused on her chin and promptly, on Amy's lips.

The idea was in his head, but what would she think. This opportunity was unique.

With a gentle impulse he got up from the sofa and laid his elbows on the bed, slowly brought her face to his, after a while, his lips touched hers: they were soft, warm and very tasty. The male moved his lips over hers skilfully, he didn't want to stop kissing her. It was addicting. If only he could do this frequently. It felt so good. But it was wrong, he knew it, it would be much better for him if she returned the kiss, so he slowly pulled away from her and looked for a paper and pencil nearby. Upon finding them, Sonic wrote his phone number and with a very clear letter he wrote:

"Give me a call ;)."

He left it in her mirror for her to easily see it and then left her room.

He left the complex carefully without knowing that the same pair of eyes full of emotion continued to control his every move.

**/X/**

Finally!

I am glad that you are liking it

I do not know how many chapters the story will have, because I am having trouble with the plot but, I expect it to be sixteen or eighteen chapters long. Also I do not update frequently but I am doing the story more detailed and longer.

If you have a suggestion you can leave me a review or send me a PM.

Please review!


End file.
